The Day We Met
by Hitsu-Aoyagi
Summary: UsUk story, The story begins with how the gentleman Britain had met the energetic, obnoxious, loud America and how it uncovers the dark past and brings the story to the present. They will meet new people(MAIN AND NEW) and the mysteries that haven't been found. What things will be uncovered and what will the future bring? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**_This story is about how England met America and how they ended up currently and beyond...there are some changes though.^w^  
_**_All rights go to Axis Powers: Hetalia.  
_

_There are some scenes that are related to the show/manga i do not own any of them.  
_

* * *

**_The Day We Met_**

_**Prologue**_

"Wahhh, Seriously you guys this isn't funny anymore…Wahh…I-t…It's so mean and cruel, and stupid." Finland cried, sitting on a grassy hill. It was a sunny day; the sun shined brightly causing the river across from Finland to seem crystal-clear. There were two other people with him, in fact two older gentlemen. One was tall with blonde hair that went to his shoulders and the other slightly smaller than the tall man. He also had blonde hair but it was kept short. He had weird eyebrows as well, and their names were England (Britain) and France, he sat there watching them as tears ran down his face. England and France were knees deep in the river trying to catch fish for sport, but to no avail none were there.

"_Ugh, tell us what happened to you Finland_?" France sighed with a deep French accent, as he tried to grab a fish that quickly swam by his ankles. They didn't bring fishing rods or anything along with them. Just their hands, and that's what they decided to use.

"Did you get your head stuck in the butter churn again?" asked Britain, who wasn't really catching anything; in fact he was just standing in the river, with France watching the poor chap struggle around in the water. Even though France kept trying and never giving up. Finland continued to cry, leaving the other two feeling awkward just by being around him. But this was typical Finland…

"No, nothing like that, it…It's just the Netherlands. I-I built a villa in America with Sweden, but then stupid Netherlands beat us up, and took away our villa." He sniffled, as he in the fetal position, while rubbing away his tears with his hands. France and Britain no longer cared. But to only stop and stare at him with the 'You're So Pathetic' look written on both their faces.

"Wow, that's really embarrassing" said Britain, when suddenly France was still…focused.

Splash! 

_"Hé, look I caught a fish, with my hands…"_ he smiled, struggling with the wet slippery fish in his hands. When both Britain and France thought, (**This whole country will be mine****anyways**_) _looking at the still crying Finland. After a couple of minutes have passed he finally stopped crying and said, "There's something else that's bugging me…" he looked up over to France and Britain and waited to see if he could continue. France and Britain nodded giving him the sure sign to go on.

"…A mysterious little boy has been showing up from time to time. Nobody knows him from the villages, and the neighboring towns are at least a day away. I'm afraid the Netherlands will find the boy and do something terrible to him…" He paused, but then continued "…He's a scary dude." Finland whimpered, remembering all the bad memories that he had with the time and the Netherlands.

"Huh, a little boy? Why would he be by himself all the way out here in the wilderness?" Britain asked confused. He stood their pondering over the thought while France 'wrestled' for his trophy.

"Exactly my point, that's why we thought the whole thing, was kinda weird" replied Finland, also confused about the whole idea. Everyone went silent shortly after...At least until France chimed in.

"_Hold on, oh merde my fish…_" the defenseless fish finally slipped through his wet slippery hands and dove back into its home. But France continued anyway, "…_You say he came from Sweden right?"_ France asked, looking over at Finland with his blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. He's a cute little kid" Finland said, trying to wrap his head around what France was trying to say, Britain was also thinking about it as well.

"_Do you think it could be possible, that he is related to one of us?"_ asked France, waiting for them to answer his question.

"Um, I never considered that possibility" Finland whispered, staring down at his shoes.

"A kid like that all alone in the new world. He might be…"

"…My little brother" They all said symontaniously, having a huge grin growing on each of their faces.

"Agh!" Both France and Britain yelled.

France and Britain glared at each other, and the simplest things could send them off the deep end. They just get irritated with each other too easily. Nothing mattered now, because the net second both each other had their hands wrapped around the others throat, and yelling at each other.

"There's no way he's your brother, he's mine for sure Frenchie!" he spat, into Frances face. France tightened his grip upon Britain's throat and retorted "_Whatever, fancy pants!" _an hour had passed when finally the two tired out and started to think rationally. Finland sat there not amused at all. His head rested on his hands as he waited for one of them to come up with a plan. But to his surprise neither of them said anything, so he sighed.

"Hey guys, why don't we go look for the boy?". France and Britain didn't break their gaze on each other and just crossed their arms.


	2. Prologue Pt2

"Sure" they both said again, Britain's body tensed up and his face became red, not of embarrassment but in anger. France did the same and soon it became round 2 of fighting. Finland got up and ran towards the brawl. He was tired of the constant bickering between the two, his anger and frustration building up until it was too much to handle…

"STOP!" He yelled, until he was read in the face, once he was done yelling he gasped for air.

Britain and France quickly stopped. Britain was biting France's arm as France held Britain in a tight headlock. They just looked at him, with sweat and shock on their faces. Since when did Finland grow a pair? "No more fighting, we're going to go find that boy before something happens to him. So let's go!" Britain and France nodded at each other irately. Then back over to Finland and did a small nod towards him, Finland's body slumped in relaxation and exhaustion. He didn't notice how tense he really was until France and Britain finally settled down. Finland quickly grabbed both Britain's and Frances tightly, and walked over the grassy hill and onward to find the mystery child.

Hours passed by as they searched for the mysterious boy's whereabouts and the sun rose to high noon. Meaning it was lunch time, and France was getting hungry and Britain a bit cranky.

"Ugh, we're never going to find him" Britain complained, wiping sweat from his brow.

_"Hé, my stomach is running on empty over here. I could really go for my French cuisine right about now"_ France whined, holding his stomach with both his hands. They passed many trees rocks and rivers, and time moved onward. They wandered into a field with many bushes. Britain was going to go off into a different direction when France spotted a little Blonde head bobbing in one of the bushes out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped in his tracks and said, "Hey, look Finland could that be the boy?" he pointed over to the blonde spot in the bushes.

"Ja, that's him I'm sure of it" Finland smiled, looking over at the little boy. They all quickly walked over to the boy and to their surprise he wasn't afraid of them. Upon closer inspection Finland noticed that the boy had dark blue eyes, they were as bottomless as the ocean. The boy was definitely small, he probably only reached up to about his knees if not shorter. His hair was a dirty blonde nowhere as blonde as Britain's France's or his own, and had a tiny curl atop his head. Britain stepped forward in awe of the little boy.

"He looks like me; I told you he's family. France check it out his hair looks exactly like mine does…" Britain said, pointing at his own hair "…There's no way he's not my brother". Britain was in his own world, smiling happily when suddenly France shoved him aside, "_In your dreams, he has the brow of a French royal. That's all the proof I need to claim him_." He chuckled. There was no end as the two compared themselves to the little boy, but there was nothing coming from the little boy except for a couple of cute 'ahhs' once in a while. Finland looked over at the other two and pointed at himself, "Hey, so which part of that kid looks like me?"

Britain was starting to have tiny beads of sweat roll down his face as he panicked, because Finland looked kind of related to the little boy. France fidgeted, because Finland also was a blonde country and had similar brows as well. Britain looked over to France and they nodded symontaniously, there was no way they were going to lose to somebody like Finland.

`"Ehh, why are you suddenly so hung up on appearances. I mean who does that?" Britain said, his words slurring a tad bit.

"_ahnhohoho, that's right instead of being so focused on apparence you shou-should go catch_ s_ome fish_" Finland nodded, and looked over to the boy.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you to these guys. I promise I'll come right back" he smiled, as he crouched down his hand s on his knees. The boy smiled at him and laughed dancing around. Finland waved at the other's as he walked back the way they came, leaving the boy with Britain and France…alone.

"Ahh"

"This is my chance…this little boy will become mine!" Britain said, sidestepping ever so slowly over to the child.

"_Wai-wai-wai-wait, mon ami the child is coming with me_." Protested France, abruptly stepping in front of him, leaving Britain to stop in his tracks. Britain did not appreciate this one bit, his temper always got the best of him, and this time was no different. His face turned a bright red, as he clenched his fist tightly as to where his knuckles turned bone white.

"You frog, the boy is coming with me and that's that!" he yelled, into France's face, spit covering France's face in tiny droplets everywhere. France had a bad temper whenever he was around Britain, and anything Britain said easily irked him before France could say a word Finland had returned with four fish in each hand. A miracle since France could not catch a single one.

"Hey guys, look at all the fish I caught…" he chuckled, as the poor fishes thrashed around trying to desperately escape. A smile plastered on his face, when suddenly something was amiss. He looked around and asked, "…Hey guys?"

"What is it Finland? I'm kind of busy here, trying to deal with this frog"

"_Oui, and I'm trying to deal with Mr. Funny brows over here_"

"Well, that's good and all but where did the boy go?" he asked, staring at both the culprits. At their amazement neither of them noticed that the little boy just upped and left.

"It's all your fault that he left. He just saw your ugly mug and ran for the hills, you git!"

"_No, its your fault for having such a big ego. He just wanted to get as far away from you otherwise he'd die from all the merde coming from your mouth_!"

"…Guys…"Finland whispered, sadly as he watched them bicker at each other, but it was no use. His words were never going to reach them, for the other two were already choking each other…again.

* * *

Translation Time:

Merde= Shit/crap

Oui= Yes

Mon ami= My friend

H_é_= Hey

Note: i dont know if i should continue with this... but I'm really sorry its been a while i've just been way busy. i'll try to do these chapters quicker from now on.


End file.
